hatarakufandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 3 - The Demon King Goes on a Date with his Junior in Shinjuku
|Episode_|0}}}} Summary The following morning Emi leaves Sadao and Ashiya pickles from the ingredients they had in the fridge as thanks. At the same time, the national news broadcasts a report mentioning the shooting that Emi and Sadao were involved in. Chiho can't help but feel delighted as Satan accepts her offer to meet and talk about the earthquakes, with a caution from her mother to be wary of muggers. Meanwhile Emi receives an anonymous call at work from the same enemy who shot at them the previous night, explaining that destroying both her and Satan would be in Ente Isla's best interests. Later, the police are able to track down Sadao due to his bicycle and Emi is forced to vouch for his identity. As they leave the station Emi tells Sadao about their common enemy and warns him to be careful since killing him is her job. Afterwards, Ashiya buys Sadao new clothes for his date with Chiho. Finally, at 5pm, the time of the date, unbeknownst to Sadao, Ashiya follows them to a nearby cafe to make sure nothing happens to Sadao. As he suspiciously watches them, Emi catches him in the act, and is utterly shocked to see Sadao on a date, and enviously remarks at Chiho's cute appearance. She drags Ashiya into the cafe so they can eavesdrop. During the date, Chiho explains to Sadao that she had been hearing a strange language lately, (the language of Ente Isle unknown to her), and that the people speaking were trying to contact someone and made references to a large earthquake soon to occur. Sadao realizes that the phenomena was an inter-dimensional communication system called "Idea Link" and that the earthquakes were most likely caused by a Sonar Spell trying to detect him and Emi. At this time Sadao notices Emi walk into the cafe and loudly makes his intention known of helping Chiho. As Chiho is about to confess to Sadao, she is stopped by Emi and Chiho misunderstands by thinking that she is Sadao's ex-girlfriend and they get into a loud argument then and there. Suddenly, a large scale earthquake strikes. When Chiho awakens, surrounded by devastation, she and Emi make up and Emi warns her not to get close to Sadao, before using a Sleep Spell on her. With Chiho unconscious, Emi calls out to Satan who appears from some debris in his demonic form with increased amounts of magic. As Emi thinks that she has enough Magic left to conjure a sword strong enough to kill him, Satan, tells her that he will save them. As Satan makes move the debris, Emi in a shocked state wonders why he would save them. Trivia * In episode 3, at about 09:55, Alciel refers to the UNISLO shirt that Maou likes to wear all the time. UNISLO is a parody of the famous Japanese casual wear designer, manufacturer and retailer UNIQLO. Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Anime